The IBT and NLC are applying as a consortium for a DOE Worker Training Grant. The long-term goal is to increase worker and community safety, protect DOE facilities and protect vital transportation infrastructure, during the remediation of DOE sites and the transportation of radioactive waste and chemical hazardous waste from DOE sites. The IBT-NLC Consortium will use established partnerships with 8 major trucking and railroad unions, and established relationships with 4 DOE facilities (HAMMER, Nevada Test Site, Savannah River, Oak Ridge) to deliver training to a total of 18,860 workers over 5 years. The target population includes, 1) remediation site workers and supervisors at DOE facilities; 2) construction workers and supervisors involved in the remediation of DOE facilities, including drivers of specialized off-road and waste-hauling vehicles; 3) truck transportation workers and supervisors involved in the transportation of radioactive waste and chemical hazardous waste from DOE facilities; 4) railroad workers and supervisors involved in the transportation of radioactive waste and chemical hazardous waste from DOE facilities. The IBT-NLC Consortium will deliver the following courses that fulfill DOE, OSHA and DOT requirements: Radiological Worker; Hazardous Waste Worker; Hazardous Waste Refresher; Awareness-Level Emergency Response; HazMat Safety and Security; Radioactive Materials Transportation; Construction Safety; Respiratory Protection; Respiratory Protection Refresher; and Off-Road and Materials-Hauling Specialized Vehicle Safe Operation. The Consortium will deliver training through 8 fully equipped training centers and will also provide instructors to present training at DOE project sites and local unions. Training will emphasize participatory adult teaching techniques and will include significant time for hands-on practice and simulated work site activities.